


The Wonder of it All

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Kakashi's Wish, Kisame and Obito are Amazing Friends, Outer Space, Referenced SakumoxKaguya, Secret Santa Gift 2019, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: Days passed until a week had gone by. Obito, perplexed by the mystery that troubled Kakashi, went in search of a solution and Kisame. He found both sitting at the edge of the sea.“He’s done so much, for so many. I wish we could find a way to help him gain back even a little of what he’s lost,” Kisame spoke their thoughts aloud.“I want to grant Kakashi’s wish, but I have no idea how to,” Obito shared his frustration.“Are we in agreement then that we will try?” Kisame turned sharply to his friend.“Yes, of course,” Obito assured, “but where do we even begin?”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	The Wonder of it All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uintuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts).



> This is a story I've written for a Secret Santa Gift Exchange in one of the Discord servers that I belong to.
> 
> My giftee's wishlist:  
> Four key words: spaceship, aliens, temple, light  
> Three favorite characters: Kakashi, Kisame, Obito  
> (Pairings were optional)  
> One open sentence prompt: It looked captivating.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I've had a wonderful time exploring them.

Kisame and Obito went walking one evening, led by the light of the full moon. The night air was soft and blew gently, whispering many secrets through the trees all around them. A short distance away, they saw a house lit from the outside in, and its source was its owner, their friend, Kakashi.

As the pair neared the third, they found him sipping sake on the porch. It seemed the moon shone just for him, its glow kissing the top of his head. It was impossible to tell where the silver streams of moonlight ended, and where the silver strands of his hair began.

It looked captivating to them.

“The moonlight suits him,” Kisame said, as neither he nor Obito could tear their eyes from the man. Kakashi glowed like a beacon in the night, drawing them in closer to him, as if he had been their destination from the start.

Kakashi sat unmoved, unaware of his approaching friends. He didn’t seem to notice them until they sat at either side of him. He passed his sake cup to Obito with his eyes still on the moon. Obito drank then passed the cup on to Kisame, who refilled it after his turn. He made to return the cup to its owner, but its owner was too preoccupied to accept it again.

“The moon is lovely tonight,” Obito spoke when the silence had lingered too long for his liking.

“Yes, she is,” Kakashi breathed in a whisper as quiet as the wind.

“She?” Kisame tilted his head to attempt to find what his friend saw in the celestial orb. “How can you be certain?”

Whether it was his voice or his words, Kisame broke Kakashi’s spell. He seemed to remember his sake cup, so he drank from it and shook his head.

“I don’t speak of the moon; I speak of the one that dwells there.”

“Who? Who dwells there?” Obito asked with peaked curiosity.

Kakashi’s eyes reflected the stars back at the heavens when his gaze was pulled upward again. “My mother,” he said.

“Your mother!” Kisame exclaimed, interrupting the stillness around them.

“I don’t expect you to believe what I cannot prove,” Kakashi passed the sake cup on to Obito again. “I, myself, have only my father’s word for it.”

Kakashi reclined without shifting his gaze. He sat back on his elbows and laced his fingers together across his chest. “My father claimed to hear her voice on nights of the full moon. How they met and how they parted, I couldn’t tell you.”

Kakashi sighed and offered all the explanation he could. “My father would sit here, like I am now, completely taken with the moon. I would slip out of bed and sneak out of my room, tiptoeing until I was close enough to hear him speak to my mother. Of course, my father always knew when I came to spy on him, and on any other night, he’d scold me to return to bed. But on nights when the moon was full, he’d beckon me to come closer to him instead. I’d rest my head on his leg, and he’d wrap his arm around me and say, ‘Have you come to see how lovely she is too?’”

He smiled softly at his cherished memories. “I’d lay there, listening to him as he gave answers to questions that I couldn’t hear, or asked questions to which I never heard the answers. Eventually, I would fall asleep and wake the next morning in my bed, where my father had tucked me in. Every day that followed such a night, he would tell me some of what my mother had said to him.”

Kakashi sat up again, bending one leg at the knee, and rested his chin upon it. “Her voice was already lost to me, and when I lost my father, I lost my mother’s words with him.”

“How is it that your father could hear her, but you could not?” Kisame asked.

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. “It’s a mystery to me.”

Obito and Kisame remained with their friend long into the night. They drank his sake and held conversation around him. Although Kakashi was present, it seemed as if he was somewhere far away.

Days passed until it became a week. Obito, perplexed by the mystery that troubled Kakashi, went in search of a solution and Kisame. He found both sitting at the edge of the sea.

“He’s done so much, for so many. I wish we could find a way to help him gain back even a little of what he’s lost,” Kisame spoke their thoughts aloud.

“I want to grant Kakashi’s wish, but I have no idea how to,” Obito shared his frustration.

“Are we in agreement then that we will try?” Kisame turned sharply to his friend.

“Yes, of course,” Obito assured, “but where do we even begin?”

Kisame’s gaze drifted to the sea before them. “There is a place, a temple, though it is only spoken of legend.”

He sighed and rubbed his head. “I never believed in its existence, but if I can believe Kakashi’s mother resides on the moon, perhaps other myths could be true as well.”

“What sort of temple? Where is it?” Obito’s questions came in quick succession.

“It is said that the temple stood before time began. It arrived here, complete—not built any of _our_ hands. It fell from the heavens and sank to the bottom of the sea. It is an ancient place and according to legend, holds the answers to many mysteries.”

Obito crept to the water’s edge and peered through the murky depths. Even with his Sharingan eye, he couldn’t perceive any temple, nor could he even see the bottom.

“I see nothing,” he said, blinking his eyes back from red to black.

“It’s too deep even for your eyes to penetrate,” Kisame said as he stood up. “You wait for me here. Though we both may breathe above the waves, only I may breathe below.”

Kisame dove in before Obito could say another word, and he pushed himself to depths he’d never been to before. He swam on to where even the sun couldn’t reach, moving with the grace and speed of a shark.

An eerie light twinkled from unknown depths below. It was dim at first but strengthened as Kisame neared it. A vortex formed around the glow just before he felt it suck him in. The water swirled counter-clockwise, became greener, as he was propelled forward.

His speed increased as he was pulled through the vortex until suddenly, he came to a stop. Kisame found himself in what seemed like shallower waters, illuminated and calm, with no trace of the churning tunnel that had delivered him there.

Before him stood an immense temple. There was no way of knowing how long it had been there, but long enough for the sea to have rounded its stone edges, for seaweed to wrap around its columns, for coral to grow over its grand, guardian dogu statues.

The light which illuminated the waters outside of the temple came from within it. Kisame disregarded fear in the face of such wonder and swam past the strange, drowned cherubs to enter.

“How is it you’ve come here?” A low voice hummed.

Whether Kisame heard it resounding in his head or his ears, he couldn’t tell. He answered the truth aloud, “I do not know.”

“Why have you come here?” The disembodied voice came again.

“I come for answers, on behalf of a friend,” Kisame spun around, looking for the owner of the voice he heard.

“That’s noble of you,” a series of bubbles disturbed the serene water, betraying the source of the voice.

A youth with blanched hair and skin as pale as moonlight emerged from behind a crumbling pillar. As he faced Kisame, his eyes whirled purple and showed ageless wisdom, accumulated from eons of existence. “It’s been so long since I’ve spoken to another, and I’m impressed that you have made it here. Go on and ask your question, if I can answer it, I will.”

Kisame wasted no time in relating Kakashi’s predicament to the ageless youth. He recalled all, every last detail, to the ethereal being.

“You speak of the Maiden of the Moon, Kaguya,” the youth spoke when Kisame finished. “Once every millennium, she may leave her realm for a little while, unlike me and this place.” The youth’s purple gaze drifted to the temple around him but soon returned to Kisame.

“I’d felt the planet tremble at her presence here, for the limited time that she was allowed to remain. I’ve wondered at the traces of her energy that lingered since her departure, and if you say she left a son behind, that explains it.”

“Is there a way to help Kakashi hear her speak?” Kisame asked, doing his best to hide his excitement at wanting to return to the surface to tell Obito.

“Yes,” the youth smiled. “While I’m sorry to lose your company so soon, I will keep my word and tell you. The remedy is simple enough; your friend must taste her tears. The challenge lies in acquiring them, for she cannot return here in his lifetime.”

“If Kakashi could be born of Kaguya, and if I could travel here to you, we _will_ find a way to gather her tears,” Kisame assured the youth and turned to leave.

“I believe you can,” the youth called after him drawing his attention again. “However, be careful of which tears you collect. Kaguya’s tears of sadness bring a curse. Only her happiest tears would grant his wish.”

Kisame nodded that he understood, grateful for the warning. He turned toward the exit again. “I will return here if I can,” he promised, “though I don’t know how I’ll even find my way home.”

“You go back the way you came,” the youth’s voice resonated though he wasn’t in sight, “and I will hope to see you again.”

The swirling vortex reappeared, tugging Kisame toward it. He let it take him, trusting it, and in the blink of an eye, he was thrust from the surface of the sea itself.

Kisame found that night had fallen, and Obito was near a fire in a well-established camp on the shore.

“Kisame! Thank goodness,” his friend exclaimed by way of greeting.

“Have I really been gone for the rest of the day?” Kisame asked, bewildered.

“The day? You’ve been gone for a week!” Obito sputtered.

Kisame gaped in disbelief, but shook it off quickly and sat across from his friend. “Have I got a story for you,” and he told his tale in full.

“So, all we have to do is get to the moon,” Obito grumbled sarcastically.

“You haven’t seen the impossible proved true, but I have,” Kisame urged his friend. “There must be a solution to this. Now, help me think. We need a ship, or, or a vessel to get there,” he pondered.

“A vessel,” Obito muttered thoughtfully to himself. “A vessel,” he repeated, and then he blurted out, "Susanoo!”

Kisame watched as his friend jumped to his feet, blinking his eyes from black to red.

Obito grabbed a bottle and shook the contents out of it. Then, he spoke through a proud smile, “Now it’s your turn to stay while I go.”

At those words, a gigantic blue soldier appeared, encasing Obito within its armor. It looked as if blue smoke had taken form, and although impressed, Kisame doubted it.

“An illusion?” He asked, reaching his hand out to touch the mammoth conjuring.

His eyes widened when he found it was solid and already lifting from the ground with Obito in it, high into the night sky.

The stars streaked passed Obito, and the earth shrank below his feet as he shot upward as fast as only the Sharingan could steer. Higher and higher, he went into infinite space. He kept his eyes trained on the moon, which still seemed too far away, when he spied a disturbance in his surroundings.

Obito slowed his rate of speed and dropped his gaze from the moon. He focused on a spot where space itself distorted, where it seemed the stars were twisted and pulled before disappearing entirely. Cautious and curious, he piloted his mighty Susanoo near it.

He felt his craft lurch, jerk, ensnared in an invisible current pulling him in. Even surrounded by his soldier, Obito felt himself compressing, then stretching. When he thought that he’d never breathe again, he crashed onto the surface of the moon.

“How is it you’ve come here?” A melodic, feminine voice hummed.

Whether Obito heard it resounding in his head or his ears, he couldn’t tell. He answered the truth aloud, “I do not know.”

“Why have you come here?” The smooth voice washed over him again.

“I come for a gift, to give to a friend,” Obito scanned the surface of the moon all around him, and his gaze stopped on a woman with blanched hair and skin as pale as moonlight. “For your son,” he added, immediately knowing who she must be.

The woman’s eyes widened, her whirling purple orbs bored through him. “My son?” Kaguya asked, taken aback. Then her eyes narrowed, distrustful. “If this is a trick, I’ll make you regret it.”

“Kakashi wishes to hear the voice of his mother, and his friends wish to make that wish come true,” Obito confessed hastily, impatient to convince her of his intention. He felt his Susanoo waning after such an arduous trip through the ripple in space.

“Kakashi,” she whispered the name like a prayer. Then she gasped, “He can’t hear me?”

“No, and he wants to, dearly,” Obito pleaded.

Kaguya fell to her knees, “I thought he was ignoring me, angry at me for leaving him.”

She wrapped her arms around herself, relieved. “I’ll give you anything you ask for if it means he’ll hear me as his father did,” she smiled as tears welled in her eyes.

Obito dispelled his Susanoo and approached her with his bottle in hand. “I only need that which you now freely give,” he soothed, catching her tears as they trickled down her face.

“My tears?” Kaguya asked, tilting her head in surprise.

“Only the happiest tears of yours could grant his wish,” Obito smiled down at her, as he moved the bottle so as not to miss a single one. “He must taste these in order to hear you.”

Kaguya inhaled sharply, “I see, so that’s why his father could hear me.”

She held her head still to make Obito’s task easier as more tears streaked her cheeks. “Sakumo kissed my tears the day Kakashi was born,” she beamed at Obito.

His face softened into a warm smile, and he patiently caught every happy tear she shed.

As soon as Kaguya’s eyes dried, he said, “I’m sorry to part with you so soon, but I must return home,” Obito blinked his eyes from black to red and scanned the horizon for a glimpse of earth. “Though I’m not sure that I can,” he muttered.

“You go back the way you came,” Kaguya offered, rising to her feet.

“Therein lies the problem,” Obito scratched at his head, blinking his eyes from red to black, “I’ve used too much chakra on the way.”

“I can gift you with more than tears,” Kaguya said, placing her hand on the small of his back, “you may have some of mine, for the kindness you’ve shown to my son.”

Obito looked over his shoulder as a third eye, a Sharingan eye, opened on Kaguya’s forehead. He felt a surge of powerful chakra pulse beneath his skin, and his Susanoo flared and encased him.

“Thank you, Maiden of the Moon,” Obito called as he lifted off once more.

It wasn’t long before he found the point at which space bent and stars disappeared from view. Obito was pulled and pushed, stretched and strained before he lowered down on the beach near Kisame again.

The setting sun painted the sky in warm hues and sparkled on the waves of the sea. “Was I gone a week as well?” He asked, brightly and amused.

Kisame shook his head, “You were gone twice as long as me.”

“What a wild ride,” Obito whistled through his teeth, astonished.

“Did you get them?” Kisame asked in an urgent whisper.

“Yes,” Obito smiled and held up the bottle that contained Kaguya’s happiest tears.

“Then let’s hurry, you can tell me what happened on the way,” Kisame grabbed Obito by the arm, hastening him along. “The next full moon is about to shine.”

Kisame and Obito took off running as the night settled around them. The air was soft and blew gently, with a few less secrets to whisper through the trees all around them. A short distance away, they saw a house lit from the outside in, and its source was its owner, their friend, Kakashi.

As the pair neared the third, they found him pouring sake into his cup. It seemed the moon shone just for him, its glow kissing the top of his head. It was impossible to tell where the silver streams of moonlight ended, and where the silver strands of his hair began.

“Wait,” Obito shouted, disrupting the night.

Kakashi looked up at his friends, intrigued by their smiles as they caught their breath.

Kisame took his cup from him and said, “We’ve brought something better to fill this with.”

Obito tipped the bottle, emptying its contents into Kakashi’s cup. Kisame handed it back to its owner, who, though mildly suspicious, drained it.

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, and then clamped it shut again. His eyes widened and reflected the stars back at the heavens when his gaze was pulled upward to the moon. He blinked three times incredulously before his lips parted in a broad smile, and he said, “Yes, Mother, I can finally hear you.”

Happiness radiated off of Kisame and Obito, astonished by the wonder of it all. Then, they silently stole away, not daring to intrude upon the precious reunion of Kakashi and Kaguya. The telling of their adventures could wait until another day.

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Join The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server! To be a member you must be:  
> At least 16 years old  
> Able to play nice with others in a multishipping community:  
> [The Kakashi Lounge](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)


End file.
